The nightmare on WWE street Dream warriors
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The third installment to the nightmare series, Rey and Iziah have a new victim and a new reason to keep playing, but the reality starts to blur and lines get crossed, who will survive the evil reign?,
1. Child's play

**A/N **Your fav psycho's are back!

**Chapter 1 Childs play**

Iziah moved the table around with that joyoussmile on her face. Today was a very special day indeed, it marked the one year anniversary that she began her murderous reign of terror, the celebration was in full swing complete with a new victim. Her latest play toy was tied to the floor by his muscular ankles, his arms suspended to the roof. He wasn't much of a victim but he would do until she could get her hands on the main guy she craved right now.

"You know Christian I feel quite sorry for you" Iziah spoke gently as she got done with moving her table around, she was preparing for tomorrow thats when the real fun would begin. "I mean your given a golden opportunity and then five days later its ripped away from you, that just don't seem fair to me"

"Please let me go" Christian pleaded, he twisted in his chains hoping they would come loose. All he felt in his body was immense pain.

Gently she stroked down his face, he tried to twist his head from her grip but it didn't work. "You know I won't do that Christian, besides me and you are gonna have so much fun"

"Please Iziah I'll give you anything"

"You have nothing I want captain" She flashed him that smile again before pulling out her trusty razor wire. "Why are you even bothering you know you won't survive, you've heard the stories about me"

"Please Iziah, let me go"

"No!" Iziah suddenly shouted, her features twisted into a mask of evil, then at once she relaxed "Please stop asking for freedom because that is something I'm not willing to give"

"Why are you doing this?" Christian asked painfully as she carefully tied the razor wire around his mid-section.

"Well for many reasons really, I'm bored, my real victim won't get her until tomorry and because I'm bored"

Christian grimaced in pain as she pulled the razor wire tight for a moment, it cut into his flesh a little but not enough to do any damage, just enough to cause pain and discomfort.

"You should know it was me that killed Edge" Iziah continued her face twisted again "He annoyed me so I had my sister eat him alive, now that was fun to watch"

"Rey! Thank God! Save me!" Christian hollered when Rey came down the stairs, he had never been so happy to see the ultimate underdog.

"Sorry captain I won't be doing that" Rey smiled sitting down on the table, he wanted a front row seat for this. "Besides you need to die because as soon as you do I'll be back to having sex in the blood"

Iziah giggled madly "Thats always fun, you get so sticky"

Rey shuddered in invisible pleasure, the sick twisted imagery flowing through his head. "Well get on with it Izzy"

"Alright hold your horses I'm almost done" Iziah connected the two bits of razor wire to a pulley on the wall. "Lets see if this works"

She turned the crank and the razor wire began to cut deeper into Christian's flesh, all he could do was scream as the wire made its way through soft tissue and toned muscle, the more Iziah turned the crank the more Christian screamed. At last he stopped screaming and the crank refused to move anymore. The razor wire stopped just as it got to the spine. Rey let out a deep groan clearly aroused by Christians guts hanging out all over the white basement floor. Iziah went over to him and stood between his legs, his small arms wrapping around her like a blanket.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Rey, its gonna be so fun"

"You still haven't told me who it is" Rey purred kissing her neck lovingly, one eye still on the dripping torso that was Christian.

"Thats a surprise but I can tell you honey you won't see it coming and neither will he"

**A/N Any guesses as to who it is, the correct guess earns 50000000 star points! **


	2. Wrong turn

**Chapter 2 Wrong turn**

Iziah hummed to herself as she set up her next victim, he was heavier than the rest but he was worth a little bit of back pain. She looked over his manly features for a moment, his square like head pissed her off to no end. After years of hearing him speak she would finally silence him forever, but first she was going to have a little fun.

"Hey wolfie so whos the-" Rey stopped speaking as he saw who she had kidnapped "Are you insane?"

"No not really" Iziah giggled "Do you like?"

"Lets put aside the fact that your completely insane and deal with the fact that he's on the list you can't kill him"

Iziah waved it aside "List, shmist, I've dreamed of this moment for years"

"Iziah listen to me, you can't kill him. We'll get caught is that what you want?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't" Iziah looked at her destructive partner "Besides I've quit caring if I get caught. If I go down I'll be taking this peice of shit with me"

Rey breathed heavily "Then I want no part of it"

"What? Your leaving me?" Iziah asked, suddenly her face twisted like a child's, deep down she needed Rey they both knew that.

"I don't want any part in the killing of him, you have to make a choice, him or me"

"Then I choose him, Rey you have no idea how long I've dreamed of killing him, please just one last murder then we can stop"

Rey didn't say anything for a moment, looking his friend over. His features twisted from the drug induced sleep. Rey just kept staring at him wondering if he could really do it. Iziah went up and crossed her arms over his shoulders, lovingly she kissed his neck.

"Please Rey Rey I need you"

Sighing he gave into her heavenly lips "Alright but you gotta put him through some pain first"

Iziah giggled softly in his ear "Of course that was the plan Rey"

He moved somewhat heavily, his eye lids not opening on command. He let out a pain filled gasp as at last he gained control of his body. Shifting painfully his eyes opened to a room of white. He knew it wouldn't do much to scream but he did just that. The pain rocketed up his well defined torso and right to his throat. Every inch of him was in pain, even his hair hurt.

"Help!" It came out as a strangled scream but still his captor heard him.

"At last your awake" He looked over to the voice, his eyes bulged as the sickening reality set in. "I thought you were dead already"

"Please let me go Izzy"

She looked at him thoughtfully "Yeah that won't be happening, not after all the trouble it took of getting you here"

He struggled against the chains, trying to get free or at least comfortable. "Please Iziah let me go"

She stabbed the table with a huge hunting knife making his words catch in his throat. "I said no, what part of that don't you get" Iziah sat cross legged in front of him, that insane smile back on her face "But I guess I can tell you why your here, your here to die but first we're gonna play a series of games because I like games"

He twisted trying to block out the pain, the pain and horrifying reality, trapped in a basement with a girl that was meant to be dead, but no, she was alive and he was next up on her death list.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're so special its earnt you a place on death wall"

His eyes burned on her as she started to wonder around the basement in deep thought, "You have been a very bad man, you took something from me and one way or another I'm gonna get revenge." She stopped pacing and knelt down in front of him, until cold silver was penetrating into cloud blue. "You took her so I'm gonna take everything you have until you are nothing more than a puddle of goo in the middle of my basement floor."

He took a deep breath trying to will himself to calm down, panic wasn't going to help him, not here at least. "What did I take from you?"

Harsh pain rattled up his cheek, blood spilling from his lips "You know damn well what you took from me."

Iziah got up, before rage would make her do something she would regret, Iziah stomped on his ankle, delighted to hear the pain filled scream. Stalking her way up the stairs, muttering in spanish she left her play toy to scream about his latest predicament.

Around midnight, he woke up to find Rey looking at him, his eyes a sadness that he couldn't decipher. Rey was only loosening the cuffs, he wouldn't be able to escape but at least he would be a little more comfy.

"Rey why are you doing this?"

Whispers of the dead, Rey had heard it so many times from her victims, this was the first time that Rey felt something other than harsh, cold indifference. "I'm sorry, theres nothing I can do"

"Yes there is" He pleaded with his friend, trying to get the old Rey back. For a moment he saw it but just like that he was sure it was gone, lost forever.

"I'm sorry but this is your fate now"

He let out a sigh trying to swallow the tears that were threatening to flow down his handsome face. "Rey, please. You have to stop her, this, whatever evil she has, your the only good that can stop it. You are more good than she is evil"

Rey ran a hand over his tired face, Rey knew that he was right, if there was anyone to stop Iziah, it was him.

"Alright, I'll help you through this, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes"

Rey let out a short sigh wondering if he could do this but looking at his friend he knew he had too, one way or another both Rey and John Cena, had to escape Iziah's web of evilness once and for all. And if that meant Rey had to kill her then so be it. One way or another, this never ending nightmare had to end.


End file.
